We're Married
by dolphin62598
Summary: 1st Place Winner Til Death Do Us Part O/S Contest Entry:A drunken night lands four friends in Vegas with the purpose of getting married. Best friends get to share their day with each other, but their spur of the moment nuptials don't turn out as planned


**'Til Death Do Us Part Contest**

**Pen Name(s): dolphin62598**

**Title: We're Married**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters!**

**Summary: A drunken night lands four friends in Vegas with the purpose of getting married. Best friends getting to share their day with each other, but their spur of the moment nuptials don't turn out as planned. AU/AH, OOC, ExB.**

**Special thanks to my beta Clarisa!**

* * *

BPOV

I love Vegas: the lights, the sounds, the sights. It's so overwhelming, but in such a good way.

Going to Vegas for my wedding, now that was overwhelming in a completely different way.

"Move your elbow, Bella. God, I can't even get an armrest. You're so selfish."

"Shove it up your ass, Edward," I snapped, rolling my eyes at his appalled expression. "You're such a fucking baby," I hissed.

"We wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for your big mouth," he hissed back.

"I had nothing to do with these arrangements. People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones," I said snootily as I gazed out the small window of the airplane.

"Mature, very mature," he drawled.

_WMWMWMWM_

Brown eyes, brown hair and built like a twelve-year-old boy. That was the best way to describe me, Bella Swan, twenty-six year old publisher from Seattle, Washington.

Green eyes, brownish-reddish hair and a body that was built from the finest chromosomes in the human gene pool. That was the best way to describe my best friend Edward Cullen, twenty-seven year old music producer from Seattle, Washington.

Our relationship was stilted at best. He brought everything to the table while I brought next to nothing. We met over thirteen years ago in the beginning of sixth grade at Forks Central School. I was the 'new girl' and he was the 'it boy' in the tiny town of Forks, Washington.

I was born in Forks, but don't remember too much of it from my childhood. My mom divorced my dad and moved us away when I was only three. She was good about visitation, but Charlie, my dad, always met us at our home in Phoenix instead of me having to fly north to see him. It wasn't until Renee, my mom, was diagnosed with cancer and passed away that I moved back to Washington. Charlie was more than happy to have me back home, but he had no idea how to deal with a teenage daughter, which ended up working to my advantage because he steered clear of me. He didn't hover and I was left to my own devices. That was fantastic, but I couldn't get away with too much since he was the police chief of said tiny town.

Being the police chief's daughter was no easy feat. Most of my classmates steered clear of me in fear of getting in trouble. I don't know what they thought they were going to get in trouble for, but nonetheless I still had no friends two weeks into the new school year. Edward made himself known the moment I stepped out of my dad's cruiser on the first day. He helped me to the office and showed me around the campus, but then he disappeared. I didn't see him for over a week. Apparently, his grandmother was sick and he had to fly to Chicago with his parents. I didn't find that out until later in the school year. I was sure I had done something to offend him and he was just ignoring me.

Once he returned, life at school became a little easier. He made sure that I sat with him and his friends at their lunch table. He constantly reminded me to tell him if someone was picking on me and he met me at my locker every day after school to walk to the parking lot together. It was strange having a guy friend with such beauty. I mean, who even calls a guy _beautiful_? He was though; even as an awkward teenager he was beautiful. Being able to watch him grow into his own person, now that was amazing.

We both attended college in Seattle and I thought with our different majors we would drift apart, but he proved me wrong. After our first semester, he practically begged me to move in with him. He hated his roommate and ended up kicking him out since the apartment was in Edward's name. I reluctantly agreed to move into his bachelor pad and that's how we started the second semester of our first year at college.

Living with Edward was easy, easier than I ever expected it to be. I had horrible visions for a few weeks before I moved in of him banging every sorority girl he could get his hands on. He never was much of a playboy in high school, but college was different. Little did I know, he was just as studious as I was. We spent hours seated next to each other on the comfortable couch of our living room studying. We rarely attended parties and I often wondered if he didn't have a social life just because of me.

I had grown to love Edward as my best friend and I told him everything. He knew which ice cream to buy me when I was mad or upset. He knew that when my nerves got the best of me, I liked to just go sit at the waterfront and meditate. Often he accompanied me just to relax himself. We had an effortless relationship and I loved it.

When I met Riley in our senior year of college, I was certain he was the one. Edward graciously left the apartment for long periods of time, allowing Riley and me time together alone. He would also conveniently plan impromptu trips home to visit his parents for a weekend so our alone time could be extended for more than a few hours. He was always courteous and polite, but Riley had a jealous streak in him when it came to Edward.

Hours were wasted arguing about my relationship with Edward. I gave him the choice of accepting my friendship with him or leaving. Edward was one of the most important people in my life and I would not throw him away for a guy no matter how certain I was that we would have a happy future together. It just wouldn't happen.

After a short two-week break, Riley came crawling back, admitting that he couldn't live without me, begging me to take him back. I pulled him into the apartment, sat him down and had a long talk about our relationship and my friendship with Edward. He said he understood and wouldn't let his resentfulness creep back in where Edward was concerned.

Edward was happy for me when I announced that Riley and I were getting back together. He cooked me dinner and we celebrated with an all night 80's movie marathon.

Not long after we graduated, Edward met Kate. She was in the music business and was one of Edward's first contacts. Their relationship was rocky from the start, but as they started seeing more of each other, things evened out. I could tell Edward was very happy with her. I tried not to pout when he wasn't home for our usual Thursday night _Big Bang Theory _marathons. I reminded myself of how Edward treated Riley and me when we first started dating. He gave us the space we needed and allowed our relationship to grow. I wanted to be the bigger person and do the same thing for Edward, but it was so hard. He had been a constant in my life for so long. It was so childish, but I couldn't stand to have his attention anywhere else but on me.

After three Thursdays in a row of him missing our time together and a fight with Riley about Edward, I really got pissed and drunk myself into a stupor. Edward showed up at home much earlier than he had been arriving lately and he was slightly drunk. I approached him about missing our marathon sitcom watching and he accused me of being jealous of Kate. I scoffed at the idea, but quickly turned away from him to hide the remorse and hurt that I knew lined my face.

Twenty minutes and several heated words later, we were naked in bed, grinding against each other like there was no tomorrow. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I was making a huge mistake, but he felt _so _good and his arms felt _so _right wrapped around my body. I couldn't say no. After experiencing the best orgasm I'd ever had, we lay next to each other on the bed and the guilt slowly started pushing its way to the forefront of my mind. I rolled away from Edward in a move to exit the room, but he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him before I could get any further.

"That was better than I ever imagined," he whispered right before he passed out. I figured out later that he had had a great deal more alcohol than I had. The next morning I also discovered that he had a fight with Kate, which is why he came home early and drunk. He didn't know how to handle it. He'd never fought with any girlfriend he'd ever had. We both agreed that this would stay between the two of us and that we would never speak of it again.

A few years and bumps in the road later, Edward and I were still the very best of friends. We had a group of people that we called our posse and we coexisted happily together within its circle.I ended up moving in with Riley shortly after we graduated and Kate moved into Edward's apartment.

A little over a month ago on New Year's Eve, I found Riley down on one knee as the ball dropped, asking me to be his forever. I looked across the bar we were in, searching for Edward and found him in the same position. I wondered briefly if they had planned this together. I agreed excitedly and the wedding planning began. Kate approached me excitedly with talks of caterers and photographers, but I really could have cared less about any of that. I didn't want a huge wedding nor did I care where we got married or when. I just wanted a quiet, subdued affair.

I found out later that Riley preferred a large wedding to a small one. I knew we would compromise though and come out stronger because of it. I watched Edward struggle with Kate to downplay the extravagant plans she had for their nuptials. I smirked inwardly at her complete lack of knowledge when it came to Edward. He always agreed with me in wanting a small wedding. To Edward Cullen, the simpler things were better in life. He believed a small wedding could be elegant and beautiful, even more so than a large grandiose affair.

St. Patrick's Day found us in a bar celebrating, just the four of us. After copious amounts of green beer and a trip back to Riley's apartment, plane tickets for four to Vegas were booked for the next day. I was thankful that St. Patrick's Day had fallen on a Thursday this year and I was even more grateful that I had thought ahead of time to take the day after off. I wasn't sure how we all decided on going to Vegas, but I did know, even through my drunken haze that I would be married in two days' time. The thought had me feeling giddy and nauseous at the same time.

_WMWMWMWMWM_

"Why are you sitting here with me instead of with your fiancée?" I asked Edward as I lowered the sunglasses on my head.

"She wanted to converse about the wedding stuff with _your _fiancé," Edward spat.

"Then just shut up so I can sleep," I snarled. Edward and I were never like this towards one another unless we were overtired or stressed. I was both and I had a feeling he was too. He was trying to blame me for this trip to Vegas, and even though I couldn't really remember how we ended up booking the tickets, I still knew it wasn't my fault.

"It's not my fault you're having second thoughts," he barked.

"Why in the world would I be having second thoughts?" I asked incredulously.

"Why else would you be such a bitch to me?"

"For the love of Christ, will you just shut up and go to sleep? You're giving me heartburn."

"You only get heartburn when you're stressed. So obviously you're having second thoughts," he whispered. I took a moment to look over at him. I'd be lying if I said there wasn't a spark of hope floating around in his eyes.

"I'm fucking stressed, you asswipe, because we're getting married in Vegas," I hissed and flicked him on the nose. "Not that I don't love the city, because I do, but it's not exactly the wedding I had in mind."

"You have never wanted a big wedding. This is going to be as small as it gets, sweetheart, so you should be rejoicing."

"You didn't want a big wedding either so why are you being such an asshole? If you want to be a dick then go be one to your fiancée," I spat.

He finally sat back in his seat and closed his eyes. He was really starting to piss me off.

I soon fell asleep only to be jostled awake a short time later. "Wake up," Edward whispered. "We're landing." I must have drifted against him sometime during my nap because my head was on his shoulder. I sat up quickly and grabbed the armrests of the seats. I hated landing. Flying never bothered me, but landing just really freaked me out. Edward eased my hand off the armrest between us and tangled his fingers with mine, rubbing soothing circles on my knuckles with his thumb. It was just enough to distract me through the landing.

"Thank you," I said softly as he unbuckled his seatbelt. He looked down at me and smirked while nodding his head. "I don't think Riley would have done that," I pointed out dumbly.

Edward just looked at me curiously, as he got our carry-on luggage out of the overhead compartment. He hung back while I climbed out of the seat, draping his arms over the seats behind us so no one would bump into me while I was trying to stand. I stood, waiting for the line of people in front of me to move, wondering why the thought of Riley not trying to distract me during landing was taking over my brain.

I was suddenly very aware of Edward's close proximity to my body as I could feel the heat coming from him in waves. When he moved the hair from my shoulder and leaned down to whisper in my ear, I almost fainted. "He wouldn't," was all he said. I knew he was talking about Riley and I just nodded as I moved forward with the people exiting the plane.

_WMWMWMWMWM_

"Oh babe, this is an awesome suite," Riley cried as we walked in the door.

"She doesn't like to be called babe," Edward growled. I shot him a look of annoyance and he just shrugged his shoulders, pulling Kate behind him to their room. Riley and Kate decided on a suite for the four of us. There were bedrooms at opposite ends of the suite with a common living room. It really was beautiful.

"Do…do you remember how we all decided that this would be a good idea?" I asked quietly as I set my purse down on the bar in the corner of the living room.

"Well, Kate brought it up," he smiled widely. "She's got such great ideas," he pointed out. "After she mentioned it at the bar, I couldn't stop thinking about how perfect it would be. I mean you and Edward are best friends. You get to share your day, your anniversary with him."

"Right," I sighed. I wasn't sure about this anymore. I looked down to the princess cut diamond on my left hand and sighed again.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Riley asked quietly while approaching me carefully. He titled his head and furrowed his brows waiting for my answer.

"No…no, I just wish I could remember the conversation. I don't remember any of it," I said and offered him a small smile of reassurance.

"Well," he started as he rubbed his chin in thought, "both you and Edward were pretty quiet during the entire conversation. I think maybe you had a bit too much to drink." He nodded and smiled. "I think we should get cleaned up and hit the buffet, then we can relax and just chill out for the night. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I'd like to change and freshen up a bit."

"Sure, I'll see if Edward and Kate want to come with us."

Forty-five minutes later, we were seated at a very large buffet in the hotel. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started eating and then I felt like a rabid dog that hadn't been fed in days. I was eating everything I could get my hands on.

"Bella, you should slow down or you'll never fit into your wedding dress tomorrow," Kate whispered from across the table. I don't know how we ended up sitting across from our significant others, but Edward was seated to my right while Riley was sitting across from me.

"She'll be fine," Edward laughed. "She does this like once a month and she never gains an ounce."

"I do not," I defended around a mouthful of food. I think some breadcrumbs flew out of my mouth, but I was too irritated to care. The fact that Riley didn't stick up for me really pissed me off and Edward being right just added the cherry to the annoyance sundae. The truth was that I was a stress eater. The only time I ever overindulged was when I was stressed about something or twenty-four hours before my period. It was inevitable and Edward knew I stuffed my face right before Aunt Flow came to visit.

"So are we going to the spa in the morning? I need to know so I can book the appointments," Kate prattled on excitedly while I stuffed my face.

"I…uh, sure?" It sounded like a question because I could have cared less about my nails. It would be nice to have my hair done though.

"Would you be interested in playing a game of golf, Edward?" Riley asked politely while I tried to hold back a very unladylike snort.

"Have you spent no time with him in the past couple of years?" I asked Riley through a fit of giggles. He looked at me strangely while Edward huffed. "He doesn't play golf."

"It's not that I don't play," Edward said quietly while looking down.

"Right," I laughed openly at this point. "You just don't play well. As a matter of fact…"

"We don't need to rehash my golf experiences," Edward cut me off nastily, silencing the table. I was about done with his attitude.

_WMWMWMWMWMW_

Sleep didn't come easily that night. Riley was snoring away only moments after his head hit the pillow, leaving me to flip through television channels. At two in the morning, there was absolutely nothing on but infomercials. I sighed and climbed out of bed, heading for the bar in the shared living room.

Navigating the suite in darkness was slightly challenging, but I made it to the bar unscathed. The tiny bottles of liquor in the mini fridge were calling my name.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, scaring the shit out of me.

"Christ on the cross. What the hell Edward?" I exclaimed, holding my hand over my pounding heart.

"What are you doing?" he repeated.

"Getting a drink," I said slowly.

"Do you ever think about that night?" he asked softly.

"What night?" I asked as I walked towards the couch where he was sitting.

"You know the night, Bella," he sighed, exasperated. "Don't make me say it."

I flopped ungraciously on the couch, letting my head fall to his shoulder as I downed a bottle of liquor. The only night that I could think of was the night we had sex, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out why he would bring that up.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, Edward." I sat up to deposit the empty bottle on the coffee table and then snuggled into his side again while yawning.

"Never mind," he huffed and stood from the couch, letting me fall to the cushions. "We are getting married tomorrow. I don't think either one of our fiancés would be too happy to find us snuggled on the couch together," he snapped before stomping back to his room. I wasn't sure what had gotten into him, but he was acting like a three-year-old and I wasn't impressed.

The liquor worked quickly, lulling me into a restless sleep on the couch where Edward left me.

_WMWMWMWMWM_

"Do you think Edward's parents will be mad that we didn't tell them about the wedding?" Kate asked loudly, causing a few patrons in the salon to look at her strangely. We were both currently under hair dryers making conversation next to impossible. I pretended that I didn't hear her because I honestly didn't want to answer that question.

I knew that Esme and Carlisle didn't approve of Kate nor would they be pleased to find out Edward had married her in Vegas without them present, but I wasn't going to admit that to Kate. I had spent hours on the phone with Esme over the past year calming her fears about Kate. She was so upset that Edward had asked Kate to marry him. At one point, she told me that the only daughter-in-law she wanted was me. If he weren't going to marry me, then she would just cut herself out of his life.

Esme had tendency to be overly dramatic at times and I just acted as if I hadn't heard her declaration, claiming to have been getting another call. She would never cut herself out of Edward's life no matter what choice he made. When it came right down to it, Edward was a huge momma's boy and he wouldn't let her cut herself out. He would force her to be involved in his life somehow.

"I'm so excited," Kate exclaimed as we excited the salon. "Oh my god," she cried, "I forgot my shoes back at the suite."

"We can go back and get them," I said, trying to reassure her.

"No, no, you go ahead to the lounge. I'll meet you there so we can have a couple of cocktails before heading to the chapel."

I nodded and watched her get on the elevator before walking to the lounge. I felt a little silly with my hair done nicely while wearing cotton shorts and a tank top, but no one seemed to pay any attention to me so I quickly brushed off my insecurities and ordered a Martini.

After my third drink, I started to wonder where Kate was. Surely, it couldn't have taken the better part of an hour to get shoes from our suite. I checked my phone only to find no messages or missed calls, so I made the decision to head up to the suite in search of her.

Opening the door to the suite, I was assaulted with a scene from a bad porno. The moans and cries to do it 'harder' or 'faster' could be heard clearly in the shared living area. I walked further into the suite and headed to our bedroom. Once I pushed the door open, I realized that the noise was not coming from Edward's room, but mine.

"What the fuck?" I screamed. "You've got to be kidding me," I screeched. I must have had steam coming out of my ears. The look on Riley's face was of nothing but complete fear. Kate looked smug, as she made no move to cover her naked body. "This is a joke right? Am I dreaming?"

"Bella, let me explain," Riley pleaded.

"This has to be a joke," I laughed. A weird, strangled sound bubbled up from my throat as I grabbed a vase from the table by the door and threw it at them. It smashed behind the bed, sprinkling their bodies with shards of glass.

"It's no joke, Bella. You could never satisfy Edward and you obviously can't satisfy Riley," she snickered evilly.

"Done," I snapped. "I'm fucking done," I screamed. "Fuck the both of you."

I stormed out of the room and after hitting the wall a few times, made my way to the elevator. I couldn't stand still. I was pacing in the elevator. I was sure the people getting on and off the elevator thought I was crazy, but I didn't even notice them. I stood in the lobby for what felt like hours, but looking back it was probably only minutes.

I hurried to the lounge, ordering two shots of tequila and a beer. The bartender repeatedly asked me if I was okay. Mumbling curse words under my breath while drumming my fingers on the bar drew way more attention than I normally would have liked, but again at that point I didn't care. My brain was firing on all cylinders, racing in one direction then the next faster than I could hold onto a thought.

As the thoughts raced, realization set in. I'd wasted years of my life on the motherfucker that was upstairs banging Edward's fiancée.

"Edward," I gasped as my eyes widened. I glanced down to my phone and wondered if he knew what was happening in our suite. I sighed and decided I'd wait to try to contact him. He was being such an asshole as of late that I wasn't sure I wanted to deal with him on top of this mess. He'd surely flip out about this news of our cheating significant others. My phone vibrated across the bar indicating I had a new text message. I flipped it open, inadvertently checking the message without knowing who the sender was.

_Bella, I'm so sorry for what you walked in on earlier. I swear this has never happened before. I don't want to explain myself over a text message. Can I please see you? We can work this out. I love you! ~R_

I snorted and promptly deleted the message. This was _not _fixable. In my book, cheating was a deal breaker. It was not something I could overcome. He could plead insanity or whatever, but I would never take him back. As I looked at the face of my phone, I realized that my wedding was a measly thirty minutes away. I snorted and shook my head as I ordered another shot of tequila.

"Bella," Edward called as he dashed through the lounge out of breath. "I've been looking for you," he stated breathlessly as he reached me.

"Why?" I replied lamely. My voice was so emotionless.

"You're going to be late for your own wedding. Have you been sitting here all afternoon?"

I couldn't help the loud, boisterous laugh that escaped me. "There isn't going to be a wedding," I snapped.

"What?" his voice cracked as it rose with the question.

"Seems that your fiancée and my fiancé are shacking up together," I snorted and chugged my beer.

"What?" he growled. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Ha, I said the same thing when I walked in on them fucking."

"Bella, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay," I turned to look at him and the dam broke. The tears flooded down my cheeks without my permission. "How could he do that to me? I wasted years of my life on him. _Years, _Edward!" I sobbed uncontrollably as the bartender inched further away from us.

"Shhhh," Edward cooed while rubbing my back. "Take a deep breath," he whispered. "We'll get through this."

"How can you say that?" I whispered as I looked up at him.

"Because…I…" he huffed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Marry me," he said softly as he looked up at me through his lashes.

"Wh…what?" I gasped. "What about Kate?" I asked dumbly.

He snorted a laugh through his nose, "I never loved her, Bella."

"What are you talking about?"

He took a deep breath before starting, "Bella, I've loved you for a very long time. You have been my whole world, but I didn't say anything in fear of screwing up our friendship. I stepped back when Riley came into your life because honestly I thought he suited you much better than I did. Kate was nothing more than a distraction, but I was happy enough with her to settle down. _You _were settling down. I had to follow suit."

I slapped him - a cold, hard, bitch slap right across the face. "You jackass," I hissed. "Why did you think you could make decisions for me? Why didn't you tell me how you felt and let me decide if you were _suitable _enough for me?"

"I'm sorry," was all he said. "Marry me," he whispered. "Marry me, Isabella Swan and make me the happiest man alive."

Fifteen minutes later, I found myself in the chapel at the hotel. I had on shorts and a tank top. In my haste to exit the suite, I didn't grab any of my clothes or belongings. Edward wore low-slung jeans with a short-sleeved black button down that stretched across his chest in the most delicious way and a pair of black Reef flip-flops. We were casual and comfortable, just like our relationship.

Exchanging vows came naturally and easily as I opened my heart and poured my soul out for Edward and the by-standers. Edward returned the sentiment with beautiful words of our past and promises for our future. After the minister pronounced us man and wife, Edward leaned in and placed a gentle kiss against my lips. The tingling sensation in my lips stretched throughout my body and as he pulled away, I grasped the back of his neck and pulled him in for a searing, passionate kiss. Our tongues explored frantically as wolf whistles and catcalls rang out in the small room. We reluctantly broke apart and I looked up at him, beaming a wide smile.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," he whispered to me as he hurried us out of the chapel. I blushed as we approached the front desk to request a new room. Edward kindly explained our predicament and the man behind the counter was happy to help and offered us the honeymoon suite for the night. He assured us that all charges for our current room would go on Riley's credit card. Edward and I figured it was the least we could do. We also explained to the bellhop what our bags looked like as he went to the old room and retrieved them for us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," the man behind the desk said. "I've taken the liberty of ordering a full five course meal for you. It will be sent to your room within the hour," he smiled as we thanked him and headed to the elevator as a married couple.

_WMWMWMWMWM_

My mind slowly started catching up to the events of the past few hours; the fact that Edward had loved me for so long had rendered me speechless.

_I married Edward Cullen. I am Isabella Cullen._

The hot-blooded female in me was rejoicing like a squealing fan girl. The one time I was with Edward was earth shattering. Riley could never live up to that time, no matter what he tried or what he did. The skills of any guy I'd been with previously couldn't be compared to what Edward was capable of.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered as we sat down to eat dinner in front of the television in the beautiful honeymoon suite. The room was comfortable and inviting, but more importantly it looked nothing like the suite a few floors below that our cheating exes were currently inhabiting.

I felt like I was back home in his apartment. We hardly ever sat at the dining room table; we always ate in front of the TV. Riley never wanted to watch TV while we ate. He said it was a distraction and that's why so many people in the United States were overweight. They didn't pay attention to how much food they were consuming since their attention was on the TV.

"I love you too," he replied as he gazed at me lovingly.

We dug in, feeding each other and sharing chaste kisses between bites. It felt strange to kiss him so freely, but oddly familiar at the same time.

"What do you think our friends are going to say?" he asked.

"Considering none of them even knew we were coming here to get married, they're going to flip. Alice is going to have a conniption. You know your parents are going to want to throw us a huge party," I pointed out.

He nodded and sighed. "Do you regret it?" he asked.

"What?"

"Do you regret it? Are you having second thoughts about marrying me?"

"Edward," I started and took his hands in mine, "I'll admit you professing your love for me was a bit of a shocker, but I never really looked at my feelings towards you in that way. Once we had sex, I locked away all emotions concerning you in that light. I thought you were happy with Kate. After you gave Riley and me so much time and space to let our relationship grow…I just didn't think you'd ever see me like that," I admitted shyly.

"Bella, the night we had sex…it was amazing. You were amazing and I wasn't lying when I uttered those words. It was better than I ever imagined. I'd imagined having sex with you for so long at that point, I never thought you'd live up to the pedestal I had you on in my head, but you blew that fucking pedestal out of the water. The way we fit together, it was perfection. I even fantasized about you while having sex with Kate."

"Edward," I gasped, "I can't believe you just told me that."

"It's the truth," he smirked. "She wasn't half as good as you."

At that point, I couldn't help myself, nor could I hold back any longer. I launched myself at him and crushed my lips to his. "Bella," he moaned as I straddled his lap. Our mouths opened together, tongues exploring slowly, but the frenzy was dancing at the edge. It wouldn't take much to push either of us over that line of slow loving to frantic fucking.

My tank top bunched in his hands as he slowly dragged his hands up my body. I shivered as his hands left trails of fire across my skin. Before I could comprehend what was happening, Edward cradled me against him as he carried me into the bedroom.

Clothes flew in several directions and soon we were naked, lying side by side, staring into each other's eyes and caressing skin. "So fucking gorgeous," Edward muttered before pulling me to him.

The slow, tender touches were back. Frantic passion and longing lingered just below the surface, but as he looked at me, my heart rate slowed and my motions became more careful and loving.

I gasped as he moved above me, hovering and taking in each curve and dimple of my body. His fingers trailed over my breasts and down my abdomen, circling my belly button once before dipping into my folds. "Edward," I breathed, barely able to keep my eyes open from the gentle nature of his touch.

He brought his lips to the valley between my breasts and pressed a searing kiss to the skin there before peppering chaste kisses the entire way down my body until he reached my center. Inhaling deeply, he moaned and licked his lips. "You smell divine," he whispered against my overheated skin.

"Oh," I squealed as his tongue snaked out and circled my clit. "So good," I whimpered while his tongue travelled along my folds, nibbling and sucking. Adding a finger to the mix, he sped up his actions, causing me to tighten and scream against the intense pleasure he was bringing me.

"Bella," he called as he sat up, kneeling back on his feet. He brought me into a sitting position straddling his lap. I could feel his erection pressing into my stomach as he pulled me up his thighs tighter to his body. "Are you ready?" he asked as he gazed into my eyes. I nodded before he gently lifted me and lowered me onto his shaft. "God, I missed this," he groaned as I pressed down.

"Perfection," I mumbled as I glanced down to where we were connected.

"It's beautiful," he whispered nudging my face up to capture my lips in a kiss. His tongue snaked out, probing my mouth erotically. He brought his hands to my waist, tightening his grip.

"Edward," I cried out and broke the kiss as I trailed my hands around his neck, threading my fingers through his hair. He buried his face into the juncture where my shoulder met my neck. "I'm not going to last much longer," I breathed as he bit my neck gently.

"Me either, baby," he groaned and pushed me to lie on my back. "You're too wet and it feels too good." I whimpered as he pushed the back of my thighs into my chest. I could feel so much more from this angle. The penetration was so much deeper as he pushed into me at a fevered pace.

His quick pace had the coil in my belly tightening as he slid in and out with ease. I squeezed my eyes shut as every muscle in my body tensed. "Come on, baby," he panted. "Come for me," he begged. I could feel the tremors in his arms as he worked to hold onto his release until I had fallen over the edge.

"Oh…Ed…Edward," I mewled as the fireworks exploded behind my eyes. I moaned and pried my eyes open to watch Edward throw his head back and growl. The straining tendons in his neck and the way his mouth hung open slightly was one of the sexiest sights I'd ever seen.

"Fuck," he whispered as he collapsed on top of me. "That was amazing, Bella."

"Mmmm…." I agreed as he pulled out and dropped onto the mattress next to me. "I love you," I whispered, completely blissed out from the realization that this was mine. Every night, I could have this with him. Dreams that I never realized I'd had were coming true.

_WMWMWMWM_

"You're practically glowing, Mrs. Cullen," Edward smirked as he nuzzled my neck. I looked down at the beautiful wedding ring set he'd purchased for me at Tiffany's the day before. We traded in the engagement ring Riley had given me. I thought I should have felt bad about that, but I didn't. He didn't deserve to have it back.

When I'd finally turned my phone back on the day after Edward and I got married, I had over twenty text messages and fifteen voice messages. I didn't check any of them. I deleted both inboxes before Edward took the phone from me and turned it off again, dropping it into my suitcase.

"I'm happy," I whispered as we stood in line to board our return flight to Washington.

"I'm glad," he grinned as the flight attendant took our boarding passes. I hadn't thought about seeing Riley or Kate on our return flight until we had boarded and were in our seats. Kate waltzed by, glaring daggers at our entwined hands. Riley actually stopped and had the nerve to try speaking with me.

"Bella," Riley whined.

"Leave my wife alone," Edward hissed. "If you persist in harassing her, we'll slap a restraining order against your ass so fast you won't know what hit you."

"Can't you at least let Bella speak for herself?" Riley snarled.

"I have nothing to say to you, Riley, except you better make yourself scarce next weekend when I come to get my stuff," I snapped. "I suggest you go take your seat now."

"I can't believe you married _him_," Riley said nastily.

"_He _would never cheat on me," I whispered harshly pointing to Edward. "Leave me alone, Riley."

"Whatever," he said before moving to his seat. I was happy they weren't seated right next to us, but one aisle back on the opposite side of the plane wasn't the best option either.

"We're getting you a new phone with a new phone number as soon as we land," Edward whispered into my ear. "I don't want him contacting you ever again."

"Edward," I protested, but he ignored me.

"I'm buying you a new car too. You're not driving around in that death trap you call efficient anymore either."

"My Toyota isn't a death trap," I huffed.

"Why did they recall millions of them then? If I recall, the gas pedals were sticking on them, right?" he smirked cockily as I rolled my eyes. I would have tried to fight, but it wasn't worth it. In the end, he'd win anyway. "And, we're looking for houses starting tomorrow," he added, his smirk brightening.

"Do I at least get a say in where we live?" I raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"Of course, baby, you can have the final say," he smiled and pressed his lips to my temple. I felt him stiffen beside me and I looked up to see his expression had changed. His face was somber and his mouth was turned down into a frown.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"I can't believe how much time I've wasted," he said staring blankly ahead. "I should have punched him the moment you introduced us all those years ago. I should have declared my feelings back in sixth grade. I should have…"

"Edward," I cut him off placing my hand on his cheek and turning his face towards mine. "Look at me," I said softly. He gazed down at me, his eyes softening somewhat. "None of that matters now. What matters now is that we're together. We're married for chrissakes. We're married," I repeated. My eyes widened as I processed that information again. "We're married," I whispered as the smile on his face grew.

"I love you Bella," he grinned, kissing me chastely.

"We're married…"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! If you did please show some love and hit that review button down there!! If you really liked it-I'd be honored if you'd come back and vote starting on June6th! **

**To see other entries in this contest please visit: http: // www . fanfiction . net/community/Til_Death_Do_Us_Part_Contest/80636/3/0/1/**


End file.
